A Glimpse from the future
by NotAnExperiencedWriter
Summary: A normal day in the teen titans tower is cut off as a black portal opens before the titans and 4 figures appear in front of them telling them about the future they weren't aware of.. a bit of OOC ahead, no guarantees! [RobxRae, StarxKidFlash, BBxTerra, CyxJinx] first fiction! Hope you enjoy it!


**So this is my first fanfiction, and I am too excited to post it.**

 **IMPORTANT Author Note: At the time of uploading, I discovered that there is a superheroine called RedWing. I want to clarify that the superhero character used here is not to be confused with her.**

 **Disclaimer : I do not own Teen Titans, or their characters. This is just a fanfiction and I only own the plot.**

* * *

It was 8:30am, and all titans were awake, surprisingly even Beast Boy.

He was playing countless video games with Cyborg on their huge tv screen; from racing spaceships to wrestling, to football etc. Starfire sat on their c-shaped couch between them and was either playing with Silkie or cheering the duo. Raven sat on the furthest corner of the couch, drowning in her book. As today was Robin's turn, he stood in the kitchen with an apron cooking and preparing the titan's favorite food, while enjoying some music next to him.

Finishing cooking, he walked nearer to the couch to announce that breakfast was ready.

"you cannot do that!" Cyborg glared at BB.

"Oh yes I can!" smirked BB.

Both continued bickering as Raven was trying to read a line in her book for the _fifth_ time.

She was about to threaten them, but a gloved hand however, stopped her as she felt it on her shoulder.

"What?" she snapped monotonously turning swiftly to him.

"You said it yourself: it's _great_ to stop yelling with yelling." She rolled her eyes at Robin who smirked.

Suddenly a noise in front of the TV was heard, and a black pool appeared on the floor.

They widened their eyes at what they saw next.

4 figures merged from the pool amid the smoke.

Robin felt he was about to fight the intruders and so he took off the apron he was wearing.

He needed to know who those people were: a friend or foe.

As the smoke vanished, the titans were shocked from what the saw.

The group looked like teens still in their early 12s or 13s, but that wasn't what shocked them, but rather, the _striking similarity_ between themselves and those kids.

In the middle of the group, there was a girl, her eyes were glowing white but after a few seconds, returned normal. She put her cloak's hoodie down and opened her cloak a bit as she put her hand on her hip with a smirk on her face, revealing more of her looks. She wore a red leotard with a golden belt full of circular ruby gems, dark blue boots. Covering most of that, was a dark violet cloak. Her face was cute and snickering while looking at her audience. She had her hair beginning from her head as black as the night but ending above her shoulders with a matching violet. Her face had a red gem above her eyebrows and a skin tuned grey, but slightly lighter than Raven's.

On her right, was a boy shorter than her, who wore an all-black suit with a red bird opening its wings from the center of the boy's chest, till his shoulders. The red bird's long tail went down to his abdomen. He had an eye mask that hid his identity from the world, but despite it, the titans saw the evident shock on his face.

Behind her was a boy who wore a one-piece suit that was similar to the honorary titan, Kid flash, except that his suit was green instead of red, and orange instead of yellow. The mask – which was a part of the suit- hid most of his face but only left his pruple hair, and big emerald green eyes to look at; those eyes looked like Starfire's.

Next to the all-black kid was another girl. She had a green skin similar to we-all-know-who. She wore a grey long-sleeve shirt covering all of her upper part, with a black short-sleeve one on top of it going down to above her stomach. She also wore yellow short Bermuda jeans and a black belt of several cylinder pockets.

Both groups looked at each other in an awkward silence.

At last, Robin as the leader, calmly voiced the question that was on all of the titans, in turn breaking the ones eternal silence.

"Who are you?"

"We are the Teen titans!" voiced the cloaked teen girl still smiling.

"Whoa whoa, there is only one teen titans on Earth, and that is us!" Cyborg exclaimed at them raising one finger at a time.

"yeah! You is not funny. So, answer!" BB glared at them with his incorrect grammar.

"but that is the truth. You are imposters. That is our tower!"

" _your_ tower?!" the ones shocked Starfire said now eyeing them.

The groups continued bickering whose tower it is.

As the noise was not bearable anymore, the little violet cloaked girl walked in front of her group, and yelled.

"QUIET! Enough toying with them." She sent daggers at them and her team were shut.

"BB and Cy, if you don't shut up this moment, I will reveal to you my other side." She eyed the mentioned boys with death glares. Hearing her, they stopped and looked around at anything but her.

"I believe you owe us an explanation…" Robin still calm and firm but narrowing his mask.

"Thanks mom for silencing them, and thanks dad for the opportunity to talk."

The cloaked girl who was smiling like there is no tomorrow all the time had her smile widen as she saw the WTF-looks of the titans' birds.

"WHAT?!" voiced Robin who was mentioned as a dad, and Raven who was as a mom.

"look who is now toying." Huffed the yellow-hair girl.

She laughed at her comment and continued. She rose her hand to calm both groups down. "OK let me explain this."

"yes, Please."

"How should I start? ...mmm… So basically, we are from the future, and at our time we _are_ the teen titans. My powers are dark magic and so we had an idea of trying to travel to the past …to see how our parents were like…"

She paused to let the original titans to pounder the new information.

"…let me introduce ourselves to you, and please do not interrupt us as I am totally sure you are going to hear strange things… This is Starflash,"

She pointed one of her hands towards him.

"Hi there! I am son of Kid Flash and Starfire, my powers are Starfire's green lasers and flight in a speed near the light's, as my father is Kid Flash I took his speed."

"What the-'' Starfire was cut short as Robin rose an arm in front of her.

However, she wasn't able to hide her shock, from the news.

"And this is my best friend Diana,"

"Hello! I am Diana Garfield, I can change into any animal like my father Beast Man, …or currently Beast Boy, and can deform and control earth, like my mother, Terra though that is not my main power…"

BB couldn't believe it, he married… err, will marry Terra, who she was considered dead and would have a beautiful daughter and-. BB fainted and couldn't continue thinking. Cyborg now was trying to get him up.

The mysterious girl waited for BB to return conscious. After a minute he was barely able to stand but looking at the ceiling imagining things.

"this my younger brother, Redwing,"

"Oh hello, they call me Redwing, my powers are summoning any martial arts weapon through dark magic. Though my dark magic is very limited unlike my sister, but I excel in hand-to-hand combat like my father, Nightwing, or previously Robin…"

Now it was Robin's turn to reveal his suppressed shocks. Gasping, he asked… "You are a brother and a sister? You are my son?! Nightwing? _Previously_ Robin?" many questions stroked his head like a speeding truck. "you say _dark magic_?" Robin finally bewildered.

He began to put pieces together…

However, the cloaked girl interrupted them,

"and lastly, I am Rosella, my powers are dark magic as I told you so. I am the daughter of," pointing at one of the titans, "…Robin," silently she moved her hand to another titan, "and Raven."

The titans gasped at the last sentence.

A description of their faces as 'WTF-looks' would be an understatement.

Time seemed to stop.

Returning their heads slowly towards each other, they were having an intense eye contact with WTF faces.

Robin's face was 50 shades; furiously blushing.

And Raven couldn't hide her blush as her face was like a tomato.

This was the first time, Robin and Raven, blushing furiously, at the same time looking intently at each other.

After what looked like eternity, Robin stuttered as a whisper.

"H- H- Hi, love." Stupidly enough he didn't find anything to say other than greeting her as if it was the first time to see her. He then noticed his mistake and put both his hands over his mouth, blushing more, if that was even possible.

The moment she heard it, she blushed even more, now her futile blush- suppressing dying as she faced the fact that she indeed was blushing.

Playing along with the greeting,

"H- H- H-Hi, darling."

 _what the- did I just say!_ She thought.

His eyes widened even more taking almost half of his face.

"Can I be the best man?"

Both sent bloody death dagger glares at whoever said that. Seeing it was BB, they hit him in the face, knocking him half unconscious as he saw some stars.

Elbowing Robin in the arm and smirking, Cyborg asked.

"Hey since when did you do 'it'? and you did it two times?!"

"Drop what you said or I will drop your life in a coffin." Said Robin warningly, though still blushing.

"Sorry man, forgot to go into that business" Cyborg still playing.

Robin intensified his glare to a Raven-like one.

"So, when is your wedding?" Starfire asked innocently the 2 birds.

"you know we would have a lot of preparation before it." She continued reasoning.

Raven rubbed her nose's bridge. This was too much to her. Heck, much to anyone!

"And then the team had 2 lovebirds!" BB exclaimed stupidly in a deep narrative tone as if telling a Shakespeare novel.

Raven shot a black energy blast at BB blowing him backwards unconscious back again on the floor.

Robin seeing the current state of the team, he cleared his throat a couple of times to regain order. Raven stopped shooting BB - who surprisingly woke up again, and Cyborg and Starfire stopped either snickering or giggling at Raven.

"Ahem… So, what happened to us the original teen titans?" Robin finally found his serious face.

"well, now the previously-called teen titans are now called The Titans, and their work area has expanded greatly, now protecting the whole western coast of the US. We the _New Teen_ Titans are mentored by them… I mean you, and we currently work only in Jump City." Informed RedWing.

"hey just a quick question there to y'all."

"Yes?" StarFlash asked.

"Am I 'forever alone' guy in the future?" Cyborg asked half-hoping half-worried.

"No, you are married, and even have a daughter."

Rosella answered a bit of sorrow leaking in her answer, though unnoticed.

"So, who is my wife, and where is my daughter?" Cyborg now had happiness all over his face.

"She is called Jinx, she joined the Titans shortly before you married her. About yo-'' she was cut off and she was grateful, hoping to escape _that_ question.

"So, fell in love with a villainess!" Robin crossed his arms on his chest, smirking.

"Oh yeah! What is the problem with that?"

"I always had the feeling you are a thing." Star added.

Cyborg glared at Robin and Star, but told Rosella to continue, "Pardon them, so where is my daughter?"

About your daughter…" Rosella answered but didn't know how to tell it to him. "…She is in a good state." Rosella half-lied.

He noticed how she trailed off

"you heard my question young lady, don't beat around the bushes."

Rosella sighed. "A supervillain of ours brainwashed and currently controls Ladena and now she is his right arm… we are still trying to retrieve her."

Raven noticed how the mention of Ladena brought several frowns or sad or sorry faces on both teams, especially Cyborg and RedWing.

Cyborg, though he had never met that Ladena in his time, felt a pang in his heart.

Silence filled the room for a second or two.

Diana took in the scene, so before Rosella continued, she added: "BUT, we the teen titans, and you the Titans, in the future timeline of course, are planning a major attack to infiltrate that villain's base that would surely bring him to his knees and return Ladena to normal."

"It is okay Cyborg, I am sure they…and we will be able to bring her back." Star offered confrontation

"Yeah don't lose hope! You are a man of steel" Raven put a hand on his shoulder. "both literally and figuratively; steel never breaks." he turned to her and saw her small confronting smile.

"I, BB, am sure as hell, that I will do whatever it costs to return Ladena." BB said hitting his fist on his chest.

"I am sure our… kids will do their best like I am sure we will do in the future." In afterthought, he added

"And am really sorry for that villainess remark, I was just kidding around."

"Thanks Guys your words healed me a bit and gave me much needed hope."

After an exchange of smiles both teams' members and a comfortable silence, Robin finally turned around to look at his daughter, Rosella.

He cleared his throat.

"So, why did you travel to the past here, Rosella?"

"Well…" Rosella out-of-character-ly rubbed the back of her head.

Looking at her reaction,

"looks someone is hiding somethiiiing." Smirked Raven at her nervous daughter.

"I can see that." Robin added nearing his face to Rosella more while smirking.

"They act like a mom and a dad now, aren't they?" whispered Cy to BB.

"Our parents grounded us for doing somethings and were told not to go out of the tower for one whole week. The titans all left on a mission except Raven, who didn't as she were to watch us, went to shop some ingredients to cook lunch. So, we escaped the tower by travelling in time, while not really escaping the tower, _physically_." Kid Flash finished. He was never able to keep secrets.

"Flaaash." Rosella glared at him.

Both went quarrelling about whether he should have revealed the secret or not.

Raven and Robin looked at each other. They blushed as they understood each other without a single word.

They needed to do their job as their mentors… and parents.

BU they never tried anything of that actually!

So, they give it a go…

"So, Rosella." Voiced Robin to gain her attention.

"yes?" she saw her mother putting her hands on her hips, and her father putting both his hands behind his back.

"Whose idea was it?"

"Me." Rosella answered simply trying to understand her father's intentions.

"and it looks like you are the leader of the new teen titans?" Robin asked

"Oh, yes I am!" she said happily.

"and you are to be blamed if your team does something wrong?" Raven asked.

"Ah, yes…?!" she answered now sweat-dropping.

"and you know you could make a paradox by meeting and telling us about the future, is that correct?"

"aaa…yes…" She could feel what was coming.

"And you tricked your mom, did I hear it well?"

Her father's question and her mother's narrow eyes brought cold chills down her spine.

"Err… stupidly yes." She already knew her fate.

"Then you are so grounded in the past, now, and in the future, my dear." Raven finished sarcastically.

"Put simply, an eternity…" Robin added.

"AND of course, your team, for not trying at least to stop you" Robin turned swiftly at them, who looked at the ceiling or the floor as if it was attractive.

"But then again how were they to be blamed if they were obliged to follow you" Robin returned to their leader at the last sentence.

Rosella took a step back as Raven and Robin silently approached her.

Another approach and another step back.

No one was able to stop them.

A short lad jumped between them.

"Who are you to punish us?" RedWing interjected as he stood fearlessly in front the angry birds.

"Your parents!" both yelled and blushed at the sync they were in.

"No, you are not. You are not married." Smirked RedWing.

Robin and Raven looked at each other. He did have a point.

"Too enthusiastic for the parental roles?" asked BB who joined RedWing.

All except for the couple, snickered.

Robin and Raven rolled their eyes.

Robin looked at Raven silently and spoke with her telepathically.

 _-You gotta be kidding me._ Raven thought.

 _-No, I am million% serious._ Robin thought.

 _-I am not joining this game._

 _-Just for me, please._

Raven sighed inwardly and suppressed a blush.

Robin took out his wallet still eying RedWing.

Raven snapped her fingers and the wallet disappeared.

After a few seconds, a small box appeared in Robin's hand.

Robin left Redwing's eyes and turned to Raven. He bent and asked,

"Will you marry me, Raven?" he opened the box revealing a diamond ring.

"Oh, why yes." Raven faked a smile with a small blush, and Robin slid the ring into Raven's finger.

Rosella and RedWing shocked at what they saw.

Robin knuckled his fingers and Raven opened her 4 red eyes eyeing the duo and their team.

The futuristic teen titans froze in their place.

The remaining titans never saw the calmest members of them that angry …or smirking _devilishly._

The alert alarm rang through the main room.

Robin turned around, and said something incomprehensible about that alarm. growling, he went to the screen to check the alert.

"This must be your luckiest day ever." Cyborg told them as he saw Robin, Raven and Starfire run for the screen.

"Yeah! no one was ever able to drive both of them crazy to the point where they use their powers and then escape the killing mode." BB added. "…thinking of it Dr. Light was half successful…"

"ah… thanks for the compliment, dad." Diana finally found her voice.

BB narrowed his greeny eyes at her.

"look girl, I don't know what a paradox is, but from their reactions, it is something not looking good, and I am sad you did it."

Diana felt ashamed.

"Come on BB, we need to check it out." As they arrived, they saw the H.I.V.E. stealing Jump City Bank.

"OK guys… We know what to do."

"Titans, GO!" the team either ran or flew towards the exit.

The visitors ran behind them. Robin in the lead, noticed that and stopped, stopping all of the superheroes.

"Oh no no no, you are not allowed to go outside the tower as it could make a time paradox."

"Raven and Cyborg, since we are going to fight the H.I.V.E. and some girl here knows dark magic, you are going to stay to watch them."

"thanks man, I didn't know how I would fight Jinx anymore." Thanked Cyborg.

"No problem for me, to be honest, I am so gonna enjoy it." Smirked Raven.

"bu- but -but- but we-''

"no 'And's or 'Or's or 'But's"

"great! We escape time almost breaking physics to escape detention but we have it anyway here! WOW!" Starflash huffed.

* * *

During the titans being away, Raven either read a book or smiled at them evilly with her 4 red eyes.

Cyborg either spoke with the prisoned teens to tell them their mistakes or calmed Raven down.

After about an hour or more, the titans returned after finishing the H.I.V.E students, hardly with 2 members down.

* * *

"So, what should we do with them right now?" Robin asked his teammates.

"Why don't they just return?" BB asked.

"We can't; we now know parts of the future which could alter some of our choices in our lives or consequences or the timeline, changing the history as a result. Might as well vanish those teens from existence." Raven explained trying to not to use technical words to the changeling.

"This is so the horrible!" Starfire didn't like that.

Cyborg sighed. Playing with the time temporary component of the Universe was something he never tried to solve before.

Rosella cleared her throat, gaining all of the teens attention.

"We the teen titans would like to apologize for our unthinking, reckless, stupid, unjustifiable and crazy actions." She bowed towards the titans with the rest of the team behind her doing the same.

Before anyone could react, a black portal appeared in front of them, and a taller version of Raven walked out of it.

Looking around her she saw her teen Titans team, in their old costumes and the team she was tasked to take care off.

"I leave you for one hour and you nearly break the reality by travelling back in time! you should be grateful I was able to deduce what you did from the magical sand type you left. And O my dear Rose, how would you and your team like to get punished: to be sent to a hell dimension for two hours or one minute inside my darkness?" spoke the now-mature Raven with a serious tone, mixed with some sarcasm, relief, and anger.

Robin noticed how Raven changed throughout the years, as he looked between his teammate Raven and her futuristic form.

She now had a deeper voice, and a more dangerous death glare. Another something he could not notice was her sexier look and body; like her-

"Seeing something good?" voiced the 2 Ravens in sync the moment they noticed his glances.

"Err…" he opened and closed his mouth stupidly as he wasn't able to form anymore words anymore.

He looked one last time between them and went to the mature Raven.

"Are you… Raven?" he asked stupidly.

She bent her back down to him and smirked.

"Obviously, yes Blind Wonder."

"mmm…Would you like to go on a date with me?"

His head was smacked by a dark energy tentacle that merged from the floor behind him. His face hit square on the ground.

"Do I look like a pedophile to you?!" Raven asked him as he lost his consciousness.

Judging from his not-quick-reaction, she deduced that he didn't expect that and was a little off guard.

"looks like you told him that I married him in the future."

She looked back at Rosella who smiled sheepishly.

"well that doubles your punishment..." Now the upgraded death glares travelling through the air towards those to-be-grounded teens.

Cyborg whispered to the original teen Raven. "Hey Raven, you look…terrifying."

"I know… and I like it"

"What?" BB exclaimed but in a whisper.

She replied, "Behind that cold face lies a blush and a worried face."

"a blush? So, you really are a pedophile?" BB asked not learning from Robin's mistake. She facepalmed and smacked him at the head.

"she… I mean I would blush at remembering my first date with my husband. Not that I or she is a pedophile, stupid!"

Hearing their whole conversation, the mature Raven neared her younger form and smiled at her.

"I must thank myself, or you, for smacking him."

"My and your pleasure."

They both laughed at themselves.

"Hi there, Cyborg and Star!" she told them sweetly.

"Oh hi! it's most gracious to see you friend Raven in the future!" she smiled at Starfire.

"Hi my little sister, err… I mean my older sister." She laughed at Cyborg's reply.

"You are laughing? Hey Raven you should learn from yourself, I mean her, to be more outgoing and-'' his robotic head was smacked like the other 2 boys by both girls.

"No one speaks to my younger Rave like that." She explained as she ruffled the younger Raven's hair.

The futuristic teen titans watched the scenery as almost all of the titans were knocked out by Raven and snickered.

Cyborg got up and said sorry.

BB got up still rubbing the back of his head.

After a minute or so of chatting, Robin got up rubbing his face, especially his nose.

He cleared his throat with a serious face to gain everybody's attention.

"So…erm, old Raven," she eyed him at the word 'old', so he quickly corrected himself.

"So, the Raven we-all-know-which, do you know how to fix this?"

"Yes, and I am sorry that you won't like it."

"What is it?" now fully concentrating.

She sighed. "I will cast a spell at all of you the original teen titans to forget whatever happened."

"can't you cast it on us too?" asked StarFlash feigning innocence from his secretive and deceiving plan.

"Of course not, I won't be able to enjoy grinding you if you can't remember what you did."

"Of course. …looking forward to it" he smiled sheepishly but inwardly was crying.

"Well, guess it is about time…"

Robin remembered something and smirked. He went to the kitchen he was cooking in this morning, and returned back.

He handed the Raven from the future a dish.

"Want some of my waffles before you go back to the future?"

She narrowed her eyes at him but then shrugged; she still didn't have breakfast, and can't say no to waffles, especially from him.

"Thank you, you should not have tired yourself to cook it."

"No problem." Seeing her eating her first waffle, "now can you not remove my memories?" he asked sheepishly, already knowing the answer.

"bribing me with waffles? Good one Nightwing, I mean Robin, but that won't work." She glared at him as she took another bite of his delicious waffles.

"Hey, I was just kidding" he jumped as he noticed a tentacle approaching him.

"Good."

Rosella, Redwing, Starflash and Diana stood in the middle of a magical-sand circle.

Both teams bid goodbyes.

"Goodbye StarFlash!" Starfire hugged her son.

"Hey Diana, take care of yourself and tell Terra that I love her!"

"It was nice to meet you RedWing and Rosella really, but I am planning of enjoying your suffering."

"What she and I want to tell you is that we love you from the bottom of our hearts, and we were trying to knock some sense into you…"

"… and Rosella, please work on your leadership skills to not get in trouble."

"And do not use your dark magic without knowing the consequences."

"Do not to forget to save Ladena!"

The other team replied the goodbyes with other goodbyes and soon they disappeared into thin air with the magical sand.

The Mature Raven then opened a portal behind her, and aimed her hand on the teen titans.

She said to them: "I am sorry to delete your memories all."

"It's the sadistic to forget meeting the offspring." Star said in her weird English, but then added, removing a tear, "but it's the understandable."

"See you again in the future!" said Robin.

She chuckled at that.

"It is weird to say goodbye to myself… but I think we understand each other…" said Raven, and the other Raven nodded.

"Goodbye Raven!"

"Goodbye Raven!"

After finishing their goodbyes everyone stood or sat in their previous positions continuing their activities.

Raven's hand glowed black and her eyes shined white.

"Azarath Metrion Zenthos!"

A black flash escaped her hand towards all the directions as her cloak flew in the air carelessly.

the time stopped around her.

She then repeated her mantra several times each time aiming her hand at one of the titans.

After a minute of remembering how their team looked like when they were younger, she smiled.

She then returned her back and walked silently into the portal she made before.

And with that her time freezing magic vanished.

And the life in the tower returned normal:

Cyborg and Beast Boy competing in video games.

Starfire playing with silkie.

Raven reading her book.

Robin cooking the breakfast.

* * *

After a couple of minutes, Robin yelled at them,

"Who ate the waffles!?"

 _And that was one of the few questions no one was ever able to answer…_


End file.
